


Fanfic#5 Day#5

by GhostKey



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKey/pseuds/GhostKey
Summary: Kaladin decides he needs to introduce therapy into radiant healing circles and invites renarin and rlain to study his methods.ROW spoilers
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin, Renarin Kholin/Rlain
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Fanfic#5 Day#5

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this through a horrible migraine so turn your standards way down lmao
> 
> No betas we die like Shshshsh

Adolin kept an eye on Kaladin as the men spoke. They were all sitting out on the balconies of Uruthiru facing the origin. It was a clear day, sun shining bright and the wind warm and cozy. A few windspren flitted around them lazily. They always seemed to be around these days, especially around Kaladin.

Kaladin smiled at him and Adolin felt a little pang of bittersweet joy. There were times when he felt like he would face an army alone for Kaladin to smile like that all the time. The fourth ideal had helped him a lot. There were still bad days but Kaladin knew they were bad. He didn't retreat as much as he used to. He had come to Adolin more than once since his return from Shadesmar when he was down. It was still a struggle, Adolin could see it but they were fighting together now. Not just Adolin and Kaladin but all of them.

Syl was acting as the moderator for the men. She flitted around from person to person and only the one with Syl hovering over their shoulder was allowed to speak. Kaladin was sitting out of the circle but still close enough to hear. He glanced around repeatedly and seemed so distracted that Syl shooed him away.

"How's it going, bridgeboy?" Adolin kept his voice down to not disturb the meeting. Kaladin leaned in to listen and a stray windspren knocked a strand of hair loose onto Kaladin's bare forehead. That was the biggest shock of seeing Kaladin now; he seemed like a whole new man without his brands.

Adoling pushed the hair back gently and Kaladin pulled back hastily. 

"It's fine. The weeping is getting close."

"Yeah. What do you think that will be like from up here?"

Kaladin shrugged. 

Footsteps from the room beyond caught their attention. Renarin and Rlain walked in a few seconds later. Renarin had a piece of paper ready to take notes. Rlain was humming something gentle.

"Thank you for coming, Rlain, Renarin."

"Of course, Kaladin".Rlain took a seat beside the others in the circle. 

Renarin nodded and joined Adolin at the railings.

"Are you here to observe too?" He asked readying his ink.

"In a way." Adolin answered, watching Kaladin.

***

Rlain was not ready for the meeting. He had not realized the intensity with which the words hit him. He hadn't had a lot of time to work through everything he went through in bridge four and after. But sitting there among people who were similarly wounded, he felt himself reliving those moments.

Syl fluttered around the others and then cocked her head curiously towards Rlain. She landed gently on his shoulder and nudged him on the cheek.

"We do not move our dead. They are to be left just where they are so they return to Roshar. I saw so many of my people's bodies desecrated, our homes destroyed and our land stolen for nothing. The war on shattered plains was pointless. We must fight Odium of course but the Listeners, that's what we are called, not _parshendi,_ were not the enemy. We never were. Eshonai just wanted to explore the world. Venli was just a jealous kid. None of us were monsters. We are not the voidbringers." Rlain walked away before he could say more. Everything felt jumbled in his mind and his heart. He attuned to the rhythm of Lost.

When Rlain felt the hand on his shoulder, he expected Renarin but was surprised to see Kaladin. 

"I am so sorry, Rlain."

"It wasn't your fault, Kaladin."

"Maybe not all of it," he conceded, "but some of it was and for that I am sorry."

***

Adolin felt a pang of pity for the poor Listener. Renarin had stopped taking notes when Rlain started talking. His hands were curled into fists and some of the ink was smudged on to the paper.

Kaladin was talking to Rlain in a low voice. Rlain gave him a small smile and a pat on the back. Renarin's shoulders relaxed when Rlain smiled. 

"You like him." Adolin said. Kaladin and Rlain joined the group.

"He's a friend." Renarin answered but Adolin knew Renarin.

"Just friend?"

"I don't know." Renarin whispered and this time Adolin believed him.

"You'll figure it out, Ren. Don't worry."

Renarin nodded and smiled at his brother. 

***

The rest of the meeting went the same. A few others spoke but Syl called a halt soon and they began packing up. 

Adolin Kholin walked upto them and Kaladin returned his smile easily. Rlain wondered how much longer it would take Kaladin to realize what he felt for Adolin.

"Want to go for a drink, Adolin?" Kaladin asked and Adolin beamed.

"So we have all the notes we need." Rlain interjected. "We'll leave you two to it."

"How long do you think it will be before your brother starts courting Kaladin?"

"Oh my brother started along time ago. I just don't think either of them realized it..." Renarin trailed off staring at Rlain.

"What?"

" _Oh_ nothing. Nothing..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
